<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth or dare by 1not_so_perfect1234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850796">Truth or dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1not_so_perfect1234/pseuds/1not_so_perfect1234'>1not_so_perfect1234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kidnapping, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1not_so_perfect1234/pseuds/1not_so_perfect1234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe following Draco Malfoy up into the room of requirement wasn't the best idea...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fanfic!!! So... I guess we'll see how this turns out and I may not post for a little (or a long) time... Enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait! (Y/N)! Stop!!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You paused and turned around. So what if you missed a few minutes of Truth or Dare with your friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh! Hey Harry! Do you need something?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well... Uh... Would you go to the Yule ball with me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh no. You hadn't planned on being asked. You had thought everybody was accounted for, especially the Golden boy. Sitting in your common room and pigging out on goodies was your plan for the night of the Yule ball.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, the truth is, I didn't think that I would get asked to go. I will need to make dress arrangements and I don't know if I can be done in time. Um, I guess that I will try to take care of that. I will let you know. Okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry grinned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Of course (Y/N)!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okaaay? You were certainly not expecting ANYBODY at ALL to ask you. You were nowhere near the most popular girl at Hogwarts, though you were almost certainly in the top ten smartest, you would have been surprised if anyone (let alone Harry Potter) to ask you to the Yule ball. Shock. Your friends all said you were the prettiest but you wondered how much of that was truth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After reaching the Ravenclaw common room, and seeing your friends waiting for you, you hurried to take a seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where were you,(Y/N)? You're never late!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sylvia Copperstone, your best friend, loved to tease you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did some lovesick boy ask you to the Yule ball?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As a matter of fact, someone did!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Cue squeals*<br/>"Who did it!? Was it Cedric Diggory!? Victor Krum!?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Actually, you're not far off. Harry Potter asked me to go to the Yule ball with him!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ohhh! You got so lucky! Harry Potter?! Gosh, we need to find you a dress!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh I know! I saw the perfect one in Hogsmeade! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time skip; you and Harry have been dating for two years now, its your sixth year at Hogwarts</p>
<p>"(Y/N)! Truth or dare!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Truth or Dare had become a tradition for you and your friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dare!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh! I got one! You know how Draco Malfoy always sneaks up to the third floor after dinner? Your dare is to follow him and see what he's doing!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crap. You were supposed to follow your boyfriend's creepy rival up to the "off limits to students" third floor, and heaven know what will happen to you if you get caught, by either Mr. Filch, or Draco. Double crap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You could hardly choke down a cup of pumpkin juice the next day. Any attempt to calm yourself down was futile. Just a dumb old dare had your stomach in knots. And Sylvia made you swear that if you didn't follow through with it, you would have to go into forbidden forest and bring back a vine of Devils snare. The devils snare was honestly sounding pretty good to you right now. Harry kept asking what was wrong, but you just shook your head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After dinner, as always, Draco started up the staircases. You followed, staying out of sight. When he reached the room of requirement, he looked back and almost caught you. You stepped back just in time and after peeking around the wall, you realized just how handsome Draco was. His pale skin tone blended perfectly with his hair and his eyes, his gray blue pools of eyes... Crap! You had a boyfriend already! Pull yourself together woman!<br/>He continued on and after many twists and turns, he came to something large, covered by a sheet. You held your breath. He uncovered it. A cabinet? Why would he hike up three flights of stairs and navigate the room of requirements for a freaking closet?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You exhaled, perhaps a bit too loudly, when Draco opened it. He looked back hastily, and then rushed away. He left the cabinet open, you noticed. What could be in there? Bodies? Gems and jewels? Cursed items? Well since he wasn't so much around anymore, a peek inside couldn't hurt could it? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You tiptoed over and cautiously peered in. Nothing in here. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You suddenly felt a strange tingling working up your arms. They definitely weren't falling asleep so... A body-binding spell. You tried to run but only made it two steps before you were collapsed on the floor. Draco emerged from behind a pile of furniture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pottah's girlfriend decided to poke around in someone else's business, huh? Well you won't be able to do that any more where I'm sending you!"</p>
<p>Draco picked you up and sat you inside of the cabinet. He found a piece of parchment and scratched something on it. He set it on the floor next to you. Before closing the door, he grabbed a fistfull of your hair and smashed his lips against yours. He kissed passionately, and it felt good. He set your head back against the cabinet wall and closed the door. You heard a spell being muttered outside and it immediately stopped. The body binding curse was gone too. Harry must have caught Draco and now he will let you out, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door opened and you immediately locked eyes with someone you only ever thought you would see on the wanted posters. Bellatrix LeStrange.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The piece of parchment in the cabinet with you, gets found. It is both your death sentence and the only thing keeping you alive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok... I won't be able to post for a little while because my bday is in a week and I will be celebrating with the Family and a few very close friends (my inspiration!!!) The summary is kinda contradictory, but I promise it will make sense! I will be keeping my chapters short... Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellatrix LeStrange. Just her name sent shivers down your spine and now you were looking her straight in the eye. Her wand immediately pressed your throat, restricting your airflow, but at the moment, you knew worse things could happen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stand up! Go on, do it!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You stood up, giving yourself a view to what was behind Bellatrix. You saw three people, One, a man, was rather hairy, and had a pointed face. The other man, you knew, was Lucius Malfoy, Draco's dad. The woman next to him, had to be Narcissa Malfoy. Bellatrix  moved again, obstructing your line of vision. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sissy! Look what my nephew sent us! A new curse tester!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Great. Malfoy shoves you into a closet, and it sends you to a psychopathic outlaw, and apparently Malfoys parents are here too!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellatrix's eyes glanced down to the cabinet floor and caught on the piece of parchment that Draco wrote on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sissy! Come see! Draco's left a note!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Narcissa walked over and picked the paper up. She read the paper and whispered something to Bellatrix. Bellatrix immediately looked gleeful in a crazed way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So my nephew has sent Potter's girlfriend! How exciting! Sissy! Do read the note aloud!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Narcissa looked back at Lucius and he nodded. She looked at the note and read:</p>
<p>"Mother, Father and Auntie Bellatrix, <br/>This girl is Harry Potter's girlfriend,(Y/N), and I believe she may hold information about Potter and his weaknesses. If not she may still be of use, as collateral damage.<br/>                                                                                                               Draco Malfoy"</p>
<p>You were in shock. Draco literally sent you here to be interrogated and used as a source of pain for Harry. Draco had always been dark, but this was even bigger. Bellatrix noticed your surprise and started taunting you about it.</p>
<p>"Oh! Sissy! I do believe that (Y/N) is shocked about her future! We are excellent at extracting information from prisoners! Haha!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Narcissa pushed Bellatrix's wand arm down as she was raising her own. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bella, do go and ready our transport to the Manor. We must bring her to the Dark Lord quickly."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellatrix laughed again before rushing off. A few minutes later, she came back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The Floo is ready, sissy!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were forcefully taken to a Floo chimney and Narcissa, still pointing her wand at your throat took a handful of powder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Malfoy Manor."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You instantly appeared in an elegant room, Narcissa taking her wand down. You could only think, Why? Why am I not resisting? Why haven't I called Bellatrix a bloody git yet? Why am I complying with these people, who were more than likely going to kill me? Deep down you knew the answer. You were still in shock, denial. Your head knew it was true, but your heart couldn't accept the fact that Draco Malfoy would willingly do this to anyone. To you. And what did that kiss mean?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader goes through her most important memories.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!!! Feel free to give me some advice or constructive criticism!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well? Hurry up and get in! I haven't got all day!" </p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix shoved you into a cellar-like room that you guessed was the dungeon of Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix then slammed the barred door and stomped up the stairs, leaving you in a dark, damp, musty old room. You brought your wand out, which you had hidden using a concealment charm. </p><p> </p><p>"Lumos!"</p><p> </p><p>A small ball of light at the end of your wand lit the room. Upon looking around, you saw a toilet, and a sink, all very dirty. After using your wand to clean the room as best you could, you were soon very bored. When you got bored in the past (it hadn't been hard, considering your family constantly held social parties), you liked to reminisce, and often it helped the time pass considerably quicker. You found a corner to sit in.</p><p> </p><p>*Enter (Y/N)'s mind*</p><p> </p><p>"Ah. 10 inches, pine, dragon heartstring. I believe this is your new wand, Miss (Y/N)." </p><p> </p><p>Mr. Ollivander's eyes sparkled at yours.</p><p> </p><p>"Few people have gotten their wands at such a young age."</p><p> </p><p>Your mother looked at the beautiful brown wand in your hand. She looked at Mr. Ollivander with a scowl. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. I received one when I turned seven. It was very beneficial for me, I should say."</p><p> </p><p>Your mother escorted you out of the shop, as you still were in awe that you had your own wand.</p><p> </p><p>*New memory*</p><p> </p><p>"Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy. What is your name?" </p><p> </p><p>The Malfoy family had invited your family over for a formal dinner. Your mother accepted the invitation eagerly, excited to associate with such a well known pureblood family. Your father was not so eager, you had heard of Lucius Malfoy from your father, and he sounded quite intimidating. You told Draco your name, and went to sit at the table. You sat and ate a hearty meal of roast and potatoes, hardly paying  attention to the conversation. However, one question, asked by Lucius Malfoy, commanded your attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you be willing to arrange a betrothal between (Y/N) and Draco?"</p><p> </p><p>You sat at attention, feeling immense feelings of disgust inside. Draco, sitting next to you, fidgeted, obviously bullied into this by his father. You didn't want to take this prospect of your future quite so seriously yet, least of all with Draco!!! Draco was whiny and annoying, and constantly bragged about the new broomstick he got, or something like that. Your mother seemed happy, but your father politely refused.</p><p> </p><p>*New memory*</p><p> </p><p>You had been struggling to get your trunk into the overhead compartment in your train cab. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you need some help?" </p><p> </p><p>A boy with black hair and glasses, offered you a hand. You knew he probably wasn't a pureblood (your mother only wanted you to associate with pureblood witches or wizards, she despised halfbloods and muggle-borns. You found them exciting.), so you agreed. He helped you fit your trunk in, and asked if he could sit in here. You said yes and introduced yourself.</p><p> </p><p>"(Y/N) (Y/L/N), pureblood witch! May I ask your name?"</p><p> </p><p>"Harry Potter." </p><p> </p><p>"Wow! I've heard all about you! Can I see the scar?! Please?!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry lifted up his hair that hung down over his forehead. You gasped as you saw the lightning shaped scar.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow! Is it your first year too?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... Could you explain this stuff to me?"</p><p> </p><p>You and Harry talked for half an hour before being interrupted by a familiar blonde.Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>"So I see that the pureblood witch is associating herself with some half blood! Ha! Wait till Father hears about this!" </p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged and made the wise desicion to not interfere.You had a comeback, however</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah Malfoy? Well I bet that since you have no qualities, other than being a uppity, spoiled, rich pureblood, who likes being mean, you will get put in Slytherin!" </p><p> </p><p>Draco's face told you that you had succeeded in pissing him off.</p><p> </p><p>*New Memory* </p><p> </p><p>"Ha! Look who's on top now!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco's minions, Crabbe and Goyle, had tripped you down a flight of stairs. It was your fourth year, and you were hurrying to be ready for the Triwizard tournaments first task. Draco had repeatedly hurt, and humiliated you, with Crabbe and Goyles help, since that day on the train. Not caring much, you just brushed off, and hurried away. Draco, startled that you hadn't burst into tears or shouted at him, just yelled after you.</p><p> </p><p>"My father and your mother have agreed on the betrothal!"</p><p> </p><p>You knew he was taunting, but you still started crying. </p><p> </p><p>"Stupid Malfoy! I hate him and his dad!"</p><p> </p><p>Moaning Myrtle wasn't helping you feel better. You had gone into Moaning Myrtles bathroom because you knew nobody would bother looking for you in here except the few people you trusted and liked.</p><p> </p><p>"How does it feel, being on the lower end of the emotional spectrum? Hmph! I don't much like other people coming in all happy and such, but if they come in crying! Oooh! I do hope you feel positively awful!"</p><p> </p><p>She giggled and flew into her usual toilet. You wiped your face and looked into the mirror. Your eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying, and you hoped nobody was in the castle to see you like this. Miserable that you missed the first task of the Triwizard tournament, you hurried up to your room.</p><p> </p><p>*Exit (Y/N)'s mind*</p><p> </p><p>Startled out of your memory trance, you heard someone on the steps. After extinguishing the ball of light, and reconcealing your wand you silently shifted into your usual sleeping  position. If they thought you were asleep, maybe they would go away? The door unlocked, and you could hear footsteps coming toward you. Someone kicked you, and you pretended to wake up, groggy. Your eyes looked up at the person and... Shock... Draco Malfoy was looking back at you. He smirked. </p><p> </p><p>"Morning! Slept well? Hope not. Come on! We need you for our vital interrogation!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Interrogation Pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Questioning with surprise visitor</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I particularly enjoy questionings."</p><p> </p><p>Draco Malfoy was escorting you to wherever the interrogation was. He kept talking about the questionings all students had been submitted to when Dolores Umbridge was High Inquisitor at Hogwarts. He, being on the inquisitorial squad, got to witness at least half of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, shut up, Malfoy! I don't care how much you enjoy interrogations! And I don't give a damn about Umbridge! Just be quiet!"</p><p> </p><p>He stopped talking and turned a slight shade of pink. The both of you continued walking in silence. A solid wooden door stood in front of you. It opened and you walked inside, closely followed by Draco.</p><p> </p><p> Inside was Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Lucius. And accompanying them was… Your mother? Once more, shock set in. Maybe she had been imperiused? No, nobody had their wands out and you had seen her resist the curse before.</p><p> </p><p>You hadn’t seen your mother since the beginning of your fourth year at Hogwarts. She and your Dad had split up, and you decided to stay with your Dad. You still occasionally visited her, during the holidays. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah. (Y/N). I heard you were the Hogwarts student here for questioning. However, I do hope that these rumors of you dating Harry Potter aren't true, after all he is a half-blooded wizard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom? You of all people associating with death eaters?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Dark Lord required my services here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait… You, a death eater.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I kept it from you as I didn’t want it polluting your image of me.”</p><p> </p><p>As if your image of her wasn’t polluted already. You wondered if Dad knew.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Let's just get this over with.”</p><p> </p><p>You pulled up a stool, and sat on it. Your mother and Narcissa exchanged glances. Narcissa made a gesture and a house elf appeared, carrying a goblet on a tray. The goblet immediately filled up with your favorite drink. Narcissa Malfoy took the goblet off of the tray and the house elf scurried away. You knew not to drink it. Umbridge had put Veritaserum in her victims drinks during her interrogations. Narcissa handed the goblet to you. </p><p> </p><p>“Drink (Y/N).” Your mother demanded. </p><p> </p><p>You pressed the goblet to your lips but did not drink any. Your mother nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Does Harry Potter have any weaknesses?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. If he did he hasn’t told me”</p><p> </p><p>“Drink some more (Y/N)”</p><p> </p><p>You repeated the fake drinking.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know the location of the locket of Slytherin?”</p><p> </p><p>“What's that?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That wasn't too bad. 😘😘😘</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>